No rest for the Etoile
by Gyrobot
Summary: Since the events of the Etoile Election and Shizuma's graduation. Life was expected to simmer down and move on for many of the girls involved in the Election. Howevever, some things are not what they seem Canon pairings in SP! Plus new ones!
1. Masquerade

Title: Princes of Astrea

Written by: Gyrobot

Summary: Astrea Hill, a school where no man had treaded on before, a mysterious sanctuary, but what are the consequences to be held when this sacred law is broken?

Disclaimer: This story takes place after episode 26 and is accepted as non-canon

Chapter 1: Masquerade

_Was I really sure about this?_

_To be in love is one thing, but to me I only fell in one type of love. One that I shared with Nagisa in my final year in Miator, but I failed to fufill the wish of my parents when I came to St Miator, I had fell in love with the same sex, went through tragedy and triumph, heck I even became Etoile, albeit with a cost of my first true love's love. But the real reason why I didn't feel I have done anything meaningful is this…_

_Somewhere in Paris..._

Shizuma was attending a masquerade ball, wearing a silver dress to accompany her hair along with a mask to cover her eyes. The only people she knew with her is Miyuki and her husband, who she sees acting rather foolishly around the drinks... "God, only 2 more hours and you and I could leave this dreaded place..." Miyuki agreed with Shizuma, after Shizuma's graduation, she was rather aimless in life, even to her own family her future as a bride was rather foggy, without clear aims for a lover in life, and mind you Nagisa and Kaori do not count as a partner in her parents' eyes. She had decided that being single was the best strategy...

"Excuse me, but I was wondering what are you two doing sitting here waiting for the night to pass." A man spoke in French.

Shizuma noticed a man attempting to flirt with her. His mask was a simple white one with a black satin suit with a navy blue tie; she didn't see him before, but from the looks of his outfit, he would appeared to be here on a once in a blue moon event, his suit looks rather plain and it looks like the man was hard pressed to make a good impression on her.

"Are you flirting with me and my friend, my friend here is off limits as her husband is drinking with his friends and me, how should I say this..."

Shizuma however was quickly interrupted, no actually swayed by his silver tongue:

"By your preferences, my lady? Is it because I lack romantic charm? The fact that I am not very wealthy by your standards? Or perhaps I lacked the attraction you wanted in me? Or maybe because you are a lesbian?"

How the heck did one of her most noticeable traits, the mysterious aura be broken so easily, she stood firm and stood up at him:

"Listen, if you are hitting on me, forget about it because I generally dislike men like you who are explicitly rude and act like he knows everything."

"Who asked if I was sent to break you down to you to love me? All I asked for was a simple dance."

She nods out of reflex as to hide her spite towards him, maybe a dance won't hurt...at least for her. She was escorted to the floor and danced with him. Shizuma was seen to be rather aggressive on her moves, trying to give the man a run for his money with her skill with the piano, it allowed her to be almost in total synchronization with the beat. She was completely sure he wouldn't be able to keep up with her. As she dances, her body sways to motion of the orchestra playing the music, it felt like it would be the best thing that will happen in the ball... But, the problem is, he kept moving to her steps, he like a girl like Shizuma to lead the dance... She then whispered in the man's ear:

"So why are you still here? I didn't expect you would hang on so gracefully?"

He didn't spoke, instead did a graceful move with her at the end of the song and just bowed and walked off.

Shizuma was rather miffed, from the ordeal of the dance, the man was a mystery just like her...two shadow like auras confronted each other or rather being in bond with one another. She then followed him and he was looking from a balcony.

"So, miss. Thank for the dance earlier, I wanted to dance with the other girls but most of them were already dancing with another companion of theirs so I had little opportunity to find someone to dance with. And unlike where I am from, dancing alone in a ballroom is but a dreadful bore..."

Shizuma soon retorted:

"Your clothing, it seems the suit isn't of the highest quality brand, you generally save this for special occasions."

The man chuckled:

"Yes, I am just visiting Paris for as part of a seminar and then I will be returning to London."

Shizuma thought, is the man British? She then popped another question to him:

"So, do you live in London?"

The man chuckles:

"No, I am American, I studied French during night school so I have good understanding of the French language, so miss, what country are you from?"

Shizuma considered that thought for a moment, it was mere conversation, not a date so she told him:

"Japan is my home country, I came here with my parents and friend for a wedding…"

The man just laughed, apparently he met what he thought: "So who's wedding is this you are going to or are you going to walk down the aisle?"

Shizuma then told him: "Its my friend's, you know the bobbed hair girl accompanying me? She is arranged to marry someone..."

The man made a gesture that shows approval; it seems that to him Shizuma could be in his grasp:

"So are you engaged?"

Shizuma then shakes her head gently: "No, I am still single, but I already kind of have an couple, a girl actually."

The man was rather serious: "You saying you are a lesbian? Well that answered one of my questions" Shizuma: "Well, it was more out of circumstance then choice, the school I went to forbids men from entering, if you really are Catholic, I bet you the church could excommunicate you for that. The school I went to was Astraea Hill...huh?"

The man showed a bit of bravado. He reached softly for Shizuma's face and slowly removed her mask "Wow, you look so mysterious and hypnotising even without the mask on you...so what is your name?" Shizuma then noticed Miyuki beckoning her to come over... "Forgive me, but I have to go...maybe our fates will cross again, farewell."

And Shizuma quickly ran to Miyuki...a thought raced through her, why was she so entranced by that mysterious man? What made it that she was able to reveal a bit about her to the young mysterious phantom? She then met up with Miyuki: "So tell me, how was the dance with him?" She giggles: "It wasn't anything special, we just danced and talked." Miyuki then made a slight gesture; she was like her mother of course at times: "Well just be careful who you fall in love with because remember, for the last 6 years, we didn't exactly have real contact with the male population." But Shizuma thought it over, would it be the last time she ever meet the guy as she walked out into the Parisian streets...


	2. Secrets

Chapter 2: Queens of the Hill

Author's notes: various improvements are made in terms of writing structure, but the point still stands, there will be guys on the hill so suck it up SP! fans and just brace yourselves. Also focus on plot based flaws instead of the fact GUYS IN SP! FICS BAD!!!

Hikari looked outside the greenhouse window, looking at her pendant that signifies her as an Etoile. Her thoughts ran through her mind, she never thought she would be the one who will bring Spica to glory again. It was just nice to finally get some self respect…and looking at Amane...True love...

"Hikari, the flowers...they are supposed to go over there."

"Eh..."

Today, both of the Etoiles was to inventory check at the greenhouse, nothing too complex, that is until you count the rest of the schedule, classes during 1st period that halfway through there would be a meeting, then a short lunch break before another Etoile task for them, then choir for her and Amane have to tend to Starbright followed by another job for both of them to do. After that was dinner, homework, teatime with friends then bed at 10:00... Quite an exhausting day for Hikari, but thanks to Amane's multitalented and better charisma then Hikari, it will all work out...

"Amane, can I ask you something..."

"Go ahead, I am listening. You do have a lot on your mind lately..."

Suddenly an off the kilter thought came to her...

"So what if you were really close with a guy in terms of a relationship and we were just friends at the moment, would you have made him well...your boyfriend?"

Amane was a little surprised at the question, she kind of expected that with her masculine habits and such would scare the guys off, but it did raise a good question.

"Well, in that scenario, it would depend on what type of guy he is. If he was the usual type of guy who baby-sits me to the point that I can't be an independent woman, then no I wont even want him in my life, if he was somewhat spineless in the face of a decision that is generally very important, more of a platonic one then one who I will want an romantic relationship with. Now a guy who I feel will be my comrade in arms, maybe a few flirts here and there would make him smile then sure maybe...but why did you ask me that?"

"I don't know, it really a thorn in my side, I mean I am this damsel in distress and I want an actual prince..."

Amane looked at Hikari with a little bit of doubt in her, what caused her to enter a state of despair in terms of their relationship? But that is perhaps one of Hikari's more sensitive secrets, maybe one that isn't so easily revealed to her... Hikari later calmed down and managed to finish the rest of their business for the moment... It was generally kept on the low until Choir...

"And that will be all..."

"Hikari, your singing voice today wasn't as graceful; you seemed to be in a tense mood."

"You are the one to talk Yaya..."

The raven haired girl teased Hikari, after the election ended Yaya returned to a more happy and playful state, generally accepting of Hikari's decision to be with Amane similar to Tamao. She generally has Tsubomi to fall back on...at least she gotten a consolation prize...

"Yaya, what are you talking about? It's just the fact me and Amane talked over something that now is burning on my head."

"What is it that is burning, your passion towards me? Tsubomi being too mature for us to have our own fun?

"Not that, the B word"

A certain pink haired second year interrupted them both…

"Bitch? Bastard? Boy? Boyfriend?"

Tsubomi overheard them both during the conversation; apparently she was trying to save the both of them from being expelled if they go muttering on about guys Yaya then retorted...

"Tsubomi, do me a favour and shut it...its one of those things you shouldn't be involved in."

"On other hand...maybe we can share this gossip with each other...so what is going?"

"Well, I talked to Amane this morning on if Amane was to have a boyfriend, what type of guy she would want. She told me, a guy who isn't overprotective would be an ideal one although another thing bothered me..."

"What?"

"I am still pretty much not deflowered yet."

Never had they thought Hikari would say such stuff, for a religious girl, thinking of losing her virginity was sure-fire sign that Hikari was losing it... Yaya had an idea though…

"So what if I propose we do something daring?"

"What is it Yaya? A romantic getaway between me and Amane at a beach or something?"

"No silly, we will hook you up with a guy...via hosts."

"No thanks Yaya, I don't want to get expelled along with you, you however could easily get laid with them. I mean, with your common seductress style rundown you give me, every guy will love you for it when you and them get busy in bed..."

Yaya kind of knew her plan was all but rejected by Hikari...slightly dejected she frowns...

"Well, it's your loss, I mean its not I got high moral integrity on me...but hey, being a lesbian comes first over boys. They are just the desserts."

With that, Hikari ran off to the Lulim school dormitories, she has to help at a seminar to assist the Lulim 2nd and 3rd years...Meanwhile; a certain partner of Kaname peered from the side of the wall…

"So, it's a man they want on campus huh? Well, let me find the frog who will be their prince…"

Later on that day, Nagisa was reading a letter written to her from Shizuma. It was about her trip in Paris...

"Congrats on becoming a fifth year on the hill, I am sure without me around, a certain girl is certainly well...oh never mind. Well, I am almost done with my trip at Paris and I thought I would like to tell you what happened there... As you knew during graduation, Miyuki was to walk down the aisle with her husband in a generally loveless marraige. I mean if you seen him, goddamnit he is the worst example of a loving husband, he generally goes off with his friends at bars and generally places where you wouldnt want your boyfriend to be going if you had one and leave Miyuki back in her room. One time, he brought back one a broad with him to their room and yeah, generally having the affair with Miyuki in it. Despite Miyuki's protests, the marraige had to go on and yeah, that is a tragic tale indeed. Oh me? Well, aside from witnessing the drama of "Affair in Paris" starring Rokujo Miyuki. I had met this mystery man...he isnt from around the nice places, but mind you, he is generally ok...as a friend. It happened during a ball we were attending at our parent's suggestion of keeping Miyuki's husband busy. I was asked to dance with him and he was an excellent dancer for a man from the middle income class. Before we left however, he nearly removed my mask there and mind you it felt like something off a cheesy romance flick. Although it still bites me on how I could possibly let my guard down against him when he could predict what I could say and who I am...but maybe...oh never mind. I hope I see you again Nagisa, maybe we could go shopping soon but be sure to sign the forms to allow you to go out of campus...

From Shizuma"

Nagisa pondered on that letter, is it true that Shizuma has found someone else she is interested in or is it merely a platonic relationship? Suddenly she heard a voice...

"Nagisa."

It was Tamao, she was carrying a rose and a note in her hand...

"Hey Tamao, so what are you doing with a rose and a note? And where did you found it?"

Tamao giggles, apparently she found that near the gates of the hill, it must have been an outsider...

"Well, while I was just staring at the clouds, I noticed someone pitched something over the gate, thinking it was just some vandal, I was going to throw it out. But then I decided to open the note...and well..."

"To whom reads this

The moon is the source of light in the darkness, the flowers that bloom on the hill shines when the moon shines on it. Meet me during the night when the moon shines its brightest and the one who read this will find love...

From Wind..."

Wind? Who the hell was Wind? Tamao and Nagisa ponders for a second there, Tamao then shows a sign of approval and tells her...

"Come on, lets meet this Wind person, maybe she is the one I am looking for. And I want you to come with me to watch for anyone who may find us sneaking during lights out period."

Nagisa was reluctant to do this...this was just a recipe for disaster.


	3. Namesakes

Chapter EX.1: Namesakes, Keepsakes and how the plan came to be...

Chapter info: This is basically a chapter with the focus on well…the unimportant guys of this fanfic. Taking the advice of the reviewers, their position as main characters was knocked down to support along with several modifications but it is an good idea to flesh out their personalities without disrupting the actual fanfic itself. Note that EX chapters will occur every now and then, so feel free to skip them if you like...

In the bustling city of LA, there was a variety of lounges, nightclubs, discos and bars and sometimes Internet Cafes...in one of them lies one of the many "Seduction Communities". Of course, three guys were conversing amongst one another over several issues over the internet...mainly over the idea of going to Astraea among all things.

"Sparda? What the hell? Why are you calling yourself that? I know we all want alias for this task… I mean I want to be Angelus, but that is way too freaking... I don't know..."

The Blonde hair young adult stole the answer from the Brown Hair guy, in his early twenties: "Cheesy? giving myself the name of the father of two radically awesome demon knights just makes me feel freaking indestructible, I mean my given name Carlton, or Carl for short just doesn't cut it. It's not like your name is worth commending, Maurice."

Maurice winces back, The guys was trying to establish an identity on Astraea Hill to somewhat hiding themselves as giving away their real names would get their asses kicked once a nun gets wise about how the laundry smells quaint... Another brown haired man, in his late 20's listened to the two generally arrogant men bicker and debate on names on the chatroom.

"Listen, all this talk about establishing an identity and no signs of actual development here, no wonder mind you breaking the forth wall here the writer has so many issues getting someone interested in his work"

Carl, knowing the insult was aimed at him got pretty ticked; it wasn't his fault his alias made him feel like a Gary-Stu with names based off other fictional works. Maurice got a little perplexed at idea at first; Carl was determined to make history for the Seduction Community, but to actually designate schools where they will flirt with sounded a little too odd. He remembers when he met Carl before... It was when he was earning tips at a nightclub as a DJ. "So you got a nickname or what? Better make up your mind!" An idea sprang out of Maurice's head…

"How about…Sept, is that a good nickname no?" Carl looked at his nickname with a little bit of confusion. What the hell is Sept stand for? September sounds lame for a nickname. "No, Carl, it's French for seven, a very lucky number..." Carl liked the name. Something like that would be good for something trying to hit on chicks in Spica... suddenly another light bulb came up on Carl's head: "I know, I will name myself Wind."

Maurice shrugs: "Meh, it's still cheesy; but I ain't really going to care about it..." Then Carl switched to another topic... "So, seriously though what is our freaking aims at Astraea Hill anyway? You already knew why I am sneaking into Astraea."

Maurice sarcastically made a remark: "What? So you can find more hearts to break? I am just there looking for talent there, trust me, some of the Chorus girls could be singing for label contracts as pop/RNB artists instead of being at the church, how about you Rei?"

Rei pondered from his computer in his small Japanese apartment said something serious for once "I am there for actual business."

Both Carl and Maurice laughed from their chairs as the owner of the café hushed them both. "Seriously what are you planning to do on Astraea?" Carl typed... "Well, unless you both know, I am a doctor, General Practitioner, and I am the medical liaison for two girls who are going to Astraea Hill starting next week." Rei knew the possible consequences of going to Astraea Hill. But he knew about the two possibly being ill and with the famous Single Etoile incident back in 2005, he decided that risks should not be taken and that a real doctor is needed for this situation... At his place, he should be at his clinic right about now, but just for a few minutes with his two new acquaintances... "So, can you help me with one thing?"

Maurice and Carl both acted simultaneously: "You name it?" Rei responded to their replies: "So I had a dream lately, it was about a girl...she was playing the role of Carmen from the play well... Carmen... Then I saw people around her, a green hair girl holding hands with an orange hair girl and a blondish girl holding a teddy bear... Can you run something up for me when you go to Astraea. I won't be there before you guys. But I am sure you two would beat me to the punch." Carl and Maurice nodded and watched Rei signed off...

Both of the young adults walked out of the Internet pub after paying the bill for soda and coffee into the bustling streets, nightlife in L.A was pretty good breeding grounds for flirts and playboys. Both were born in different places, Maurice was raised in the not so pleasant part of LA streets and Carl came all the way from the capital. "So Maurice, where did you go during last two weeks? I was planning on asking for you to go sarging with me."

Maurice knew about that...however it was when his mom, tired of him hanging out with what she calls "No good misogynistic men who will only bring upon your downfall in the end" and tried to look for alternatives, apparently Maurice came from the side of the least well to do family (All family who was capable of work had to work, including him, other parts of his extended family were pretty damn affluent, just one of many things that irks Maurice) and his parents thought staying with his cousin in London will isolate him.

"I was just in London and Paris, I am sure you been there, from the somewhat university style clothing you are wearing right now. So what else you want to know?"

Carl thought of his background, he was the exact opposite of Maurice, a BBCM (Blond Blue Caucasian Man), if he was a literal term; he would be the Classical Marty-sue. The perfect guy girls in 60's sitcoms go for. But unfortunately, not all are correct; he likes backpack rap as well as anime not available on broadcast TV, has talent in playing guitar and a bit of knowledge of singing. But then he has a rather prep like personality in the aspect of partying, wears brand clothing and is rather well off. He joined the Seduction Community and became a pick up artist soon after graduating to add more women to the kill board, but now he wants to make history and to do that, he is going for the big heist in Astrea Hill but the big question is...who is going to be his lady of interest? And better yet, how to advertise him as the reason why girls will go for him...That will be the tricky question...

On the other side of the world, Rei was shuffling through a lot of paper and or paperwork, from his point of view. Rei remember being sponsored at a young age by a nice lady who he thinks is still very graceful and good looking despite being in her thirties so he could complete his education and go to university, throughout his childhood he was pretty much raised in Japan and went through a pursuit in medicine and became a doctor shortly after. After completing the last bits of paperwork he went off to the local church and entered the confessional...

Knock Knock…

"Forgive Father for I have sinned..."

"Did you get into a fight? Because I remember you as a pacifist child when I raised you, despite fancying a few heated arguments between you and the others, I included. You never hit someone no matter how hard they hit you when they thought the sword is mightier then the tongue."

"Turn the other cheek, Father like you always said"

Father Ein was Rei's adoptive "father" when he was still in the orphanage. Rei in the father was generally the perfect example of the emissary. Ein knew however that something else is on the boy's mind.

"So what is the matter Rei? While you confess yourself of a sin, you don't seem to be bruised or injured, at least not physically. So why are you inflicted with so many wounds?"

"I am going to Astrea Hill."

The words said by Rei came to a shock at him, Astrea Hill was by all means forbidden by Religious Doctrine for men to step on the hill. Rei may as well convert to another faith if he is to step on the hill.

"You have to understand Father Ein, I had a vision in my dreams once. It involves a girl with black hair and red ribbons on her. With her are three friends of hers. I do not know the rest of the vision. But somehow, I feel this has to be fulfilled or the vision will return to haunt me. Also I am tending to two schoolgirls who I am the doctor to refer to in the event of an emergency since I hold most of the medical records and..."

Ein noticed his concern to go to the hill. But since he is a priest, he could potentially give Rei the immunity needed to avoid excommunication from the church if he is caught, but not much else in the way of other things...

"Rei, I understand your concern for them and I could alleviate most of your sins. Consider the pilgrimage to Astrea hill as your reconciliation, come to the office, I will write the letter needed for you to go there without being in trouble."

Ein took out a parchment and writes the letter and hands it to Rei...

"This is the letter concerning why you are on the hill, it also grants out rights and responsibilities while on the hill. Read carefully."

Rei looked at the letter...

"To the sister and headmaster of Astrea Hill Schools

This letter grants the holder immunity for passage on Astrea Hill and its dormitories, the reason why the person is granted to visit this site is due to his completion of a pilgrimage and to tend to two of the students whom he will refer to if he sees you. Here are the following privileges the person is entitled to while at the hill:

Access to a basic dorm, isolated from most of the students

Able to obtain 3 meals from the cafeteria each day

Free passage to roam around the school grounds

With the following privileges also come responsibilities which if a single infraction is made would render the letter null and void:

-Subjecting any of the students to sin and temptation

-Be caught in committing sins himself such as drinking alcohol or smoking

-Going near the dormitories without proper reasons

At your discretion refer to me for any case you feel the holder has that you may feel uncomfortable with

From Father Ein"

Rei nods at the letter and pats Father Ein on the back: "Thank you Father Ein, I will promise you my safe return from the school and maybe a report of my confessions."

"Don't worry, son you are going to make it out just fine…"

With that Rei walked out of the church smiling, he now has hope and knowledge that he is going to be able to complete his vision and return to a normal life...


	4. Searching for Something

Chapter 3: Lady of Lulim

Author's notes: Chapter 3…woo hoo...Well normally this will be a happy celebration if not for the hostile community who have abandoned hope my Fanfiction will ever be right in their eyes. Although I am still giving myself points for sticking to my guns. Now, this chapter and the rest will have more Novel/Manga based storyline, so feel free to correct me if you like. Also I may be a bit inexperienced in understanding the Lulim characters (after all, they are secondary in the anime), so constructive help is needed.

Chikaru washed her face in the bathroom and looked at the mirror; she looked herself as she recalls a personal meeting between her and Principal Miyamoto, who happened to be her mother also. It was about twelve in midnight and she had been clouded by some thoughts...

"Chikaru, you know this would be your last year on Astrea Hill don't you?" Chikaru nods, for the first time in her whole life in Astrea, she was quite anxious. Her mother brought her study at Lulim due to family issues and of course, to avoid the anxiety of Spica and Miator's cold feud. "I have been wondering to ask you this but...have you found someone you liked on the hill?" That question kind of stung Chikaru... Someone whom she likes... Well if she had friends, then Kizuna, Remon and Kagome are the ones she likes... "While I understand that as a member of the higher class families in Astrea, I haven't dated, well I had a crush on someone, but she is now Etoile." Her mother shakes her head in disapproval and after a small chat on minor matters, excused her daughter and had a sad gaze as her daughter, she was like Queen Elizabeth, one of the greatest icons of royalty yet died a single woman, it would seemed impossible for Chikaru to find love now...

Chikaru rested her head on a pillow, she was back onto bed and fell asleep...her dream soon appeared...

It was the play "Carmen" at a theatre, she was performing as part of an official school tour as a memorial play for Astrean Graduates. She was performing gracefully and was at the infamous part where for some god forbidden reason...Amane was going to fall once more, she feels like she was going to join Amane in the fall when a mysterious man saves her and holds her up...he ran off the stage before the guards show up and his identity was revealed...

"What the hell happened? I am having this dream for 2 weeks now. I wanted to find out who was the guy in my dreams and well...oh god my head hurts thinking about him..."

The next day, there was bit of commotion at the cafeteria at Lulim, Chikaru was of course eating her breakfast when Kizuna with her usual lucky go happy attitude appeared with rather big news.

"Chikaru, look at the bulletin set up by the school. It's important..."

Chikaru finished the last bits of the breakfast and navigated through the rest of the Lulim students who were are also surprised at the announcement...

"It has been in our attention that a reason person going by the name of Wind have been rumoured to have spread letter amongst the Campus grounds. Due to the particular nature of the letter, we could presume that the person in question could possibly be a male. As you all know, men on forbidden to tread on the hill and if anyone makes contact or has non blood relations with Wind will be expelled from Astrea Hill and a disciplinary hearing as well. Thank you for your cooperation

Sister Hamazake Mizuha"

"Damn, looks like whoever Wind is; he is certainly the daredevil...I mean, he gotten past Astrea Security to send us this letter."

Kizuna thought about the letter for a second before Remon held her hand in a rather disapproving manner. She too is suspicious about who Wind is...

"Remember Kizuna, if we talk to Wind, we could get in trouble as well."

Kagome felt rather unenthusiastic about the whole debacle, all the trouble for one guy? Well its up to Percival to be the voice of reason...

"Percival thinks this is a merely isolated event...its not like he will come after us..."

"But Kagome...We have to catch Wind and bring him to justice. Say Chikaru? Is the Secret Club still in session?"

"Why just recently yes. Maybe we should into this matter..."

Chikaru had a bit inner conspiracy herself, knowing that Wind could possibly be the man she is looking for...maybe a hidden investigation will help settle the matter before the situation escalates out of control...

After classes ended, Chikaru slams down her paperweight that makes the Secret Club in Session...

"Alright everyone, this is the Secret Club in session and thank you for those who are attending."

Kizuna and Remon are in their detective outfits and were eager to begin working on the case. While the Secret Club generally functions as to provide excitement for the Lulim first and second years at school, this was indeed something worth mentioning.

"Alright, as you heard about the bulletins, there has a mysterious person going by the name of Wind around the school grounds dropping letters at the Strawberry Dorms. Due to the nature of this situation, the case will be done in secret. Now the objective is clear, find and capture Wind and bring him to the authorities."

Later that evening at about eight, Kizuna and Remon staked out the position where the supposed location of Wind was. According to Chikaru, the full moon was shining down on a field of flowers near the Strawberry dorms. Just freshly planted a while back and it really had all the romantic flowers from roses to lilies. They then heard a sound...

"NOW!" 

Kizuna tackles Tamao onto the ground and acted rather ecstatically

"I got the...culprit? Hey Tamao, what are you doing here?"

"Are you Wind by any chance? Kizuna"

Kizuna got off Tamao and dusted herself...it was a rather messy affair after getting the wrong culprit...

"Of course not, that was the person who I was looking for. Hey did you hear something?"

Kagome then pointed Percival's paw at the rooftop to reveal something.

A silhouette of a young man...

"Wind, why are you on Astrea?"

"The intent of this wanderer is as gentle or as harsh as his name commands. I can be but the gentle breeze and leave behind a cool feeling that you wonder where it is coming from. Or perhaps, a terrible gust that leaves destruction in its wake."

French, the man was speaking French, and she knew every word and spoke back in his tongue.

"But whomever you are, are you sure that a relationship in Astrea is that fruitful? It is rather pointless since most of the girls here don't exactly enjoy the company of other guys."

"Ah, it was by God's Will that this hill forbade the presence of men. But alas, I am here, so what will you do about it?"

Tamao felt a little speechless, he had a point, if she tells, and she could be expelled, but to keep it in... The thoughts of blackmail, manipulation and guilt ran through her heart. However, she was determined to tackle this situation head on.

"How about you meet me again in three days? Meet me at the Library; I will give you a way in..."

"It will be done... I guess I will see you then..."

With that the shadow disappears, with Tamao falling on the ground due to the stress.

"Um, Tamao?"

Kizuna was little disappointed at her, she was supposed to catch the person, but instead he evaded the wrath of the authorities again.

"So how are we going to explain this to the school once they hear about you?"

"Say Chikaru, mind if I act as a spy for you guys? Maybe if we all cooperate, Wind could be caught."

Chikaru approves of this situation, could Wind be the person Chikaru was looking for? But enough of that, for some of the girls, it was almost nine and almost ready for late night tea and bed...

The next day at the hill was rather uneventful for many, classes went on, all of the students just socialising or studying among all things. Chikaru looked out the window during one of her classes. There she saw a doctor in his late 20's, with a letter in his hand...


	5. Love, Reconstructed

Chapter 5: Love, reconstructed

Author's notes: I decided that I am going to focus the fic, too many characters and too much to focus on. I am just going to stick to the Shizuma romance situation as she is my favorite character. All events are non-canon

Shizuma looked over the horizon of the Hanazono Estate, she was to do something that was utterly unpleasant...meet a bunch of bachelors who wants to mooch off her family's fortune. She knew the Hanazono Corporation had a lot of prestige behind them, and with that money goes along with it... but it hardly matters to Shizuma, she already got something very valuable to her, Nagisa, she helped healed the scars of her last love Kaori and gave her another chance to love again. Shame Miyuki can't enjoy such privileges; her husband is but an impolite pig that cares more about his trophy wife than the well being of their relationship. A woman opens the door and bowed before the young Hanazono heiress before notifying her…

"Mistress Hanazono, the suitors have arrived, can you please greet them?"

It was one of the maids, Shizuma nods and with a slight sign of disgust. Heads down to meet her guests...

To the men who entered the Hanazono Estate, it was a rather beautiful mansion, Carrara Marble floors and columns with gold trim just for the main entrance, mahogany tables and furnishings costing that of several suburban homes, servants who arrive to serve the Hanazonos with grace and perfection at every beckon and call. The Hanazono Estate is basically a privilege to be on the premises on already...

"So, are you looking for me?" The silver haired maiden walked down the spiral stairs from above like one of those wedding photos their family members have for their photos. But to be actually taking a photo like that with Shizuma, that will be nothing short of a dream. The first bachelor walked in, he looked rather good looking as he wore a loose open shirt with suit pants, apparently his appearance was hoping that he would get to second base with Shizuma and then hopefully use his appeal in bed to leave her bedazzled... He coyly sat next to Shizuma on the couch; the dress she was wearing did leave a sense of elegance and sexiness to it when compared to her Miator uniform... "So, you are the lovely daughter of the Hanazono family eh? What do you want in a guy who is going to sweep you off your feet as you and I retire in the bed sheets more comfortably?" Shizuma was disgusted by the way he made her look like she was a woman who liked to have an affair with other men. "Well, I definitely slept quite well until you came here...so where are you from and why do you think I am going to be in your arms?" The man then uses the moment to slip another hint at Shizuma by trying to caress her hand... "You are perhaps the rare moon lily in the field of flowers, much like your surname. Be my one and only and I will ensure you will never be bored again." Shizuma then flicks off the bachelor's hand in disapproval and with a slightly stiff remark: "Well, I am quite entertained…by your humorous attempts to woo me to bed. I am sure some other girl will appreciate your taste. I should perhaps call a servant to escort you out now..." The man grumbles in disgust mentioning a comment about killing the mood as he left the house...

Shizuma was in utter disapproval and the fact her suitors were of ill selection and that she has to pick one of these pathetic bachelors from sycophants or mooches to the Hanazono fortune. "Mother, Father, is this some sort of sadistic torture you want me to go through as a test to see if I learnt everything...if so, well then I consider myself a disappointment there. Who is next..." She hears a loud blaring of music, a black man walked in with a mink fur coat and a silly hat, he looks like he had more jewelry then a woman have, all the chains and diamond necklaces made him look weird... "Yo, I heard you are looking for a man to ride with, Come with Magi and I will grant ya the wish of da perfect man" The language of the so called gangsta was like a megaphone shouting at blank range of her eardrums...so illegible and brute that she screamed "ARGH! NEXT!" The next bachelor came to her unfazed; apparently to them one man's failure is another's opportunity.

"So, you are the beautiful heiress to the throne, well allow me to introduce myself...I am Geoffrey Conway the sixth. I have come all the way to Japan to propose a royal marriage between our families. Surely with my family's clout and your family's wealth we would be envied couple the great islands of Britain and Japan" Wow, that sort of amused Shizuma for a moment there, how a man brags about how much money he had in his pockets...but that was but how marriages in the aristocratic world works. You have yourself the most pompous men and bachelors who want to bang you so you have his kids and you most of the time have his money. Shizuma then looked at him with a slightly annoyed look... Geoffrey was rather plain from the last two bachelors who attempted to flirt with her but as if she was going to show him any chance of marriage, he was sadly mistaken. "Guess I don't really have a choice do I? I could consider you to my parents, if they approve of the other bachelors who failed to woo me." Geoffrey grinned, "So you will consider our possibility of being married?"

"Not right now definitely not." Shizuma then gets up and leaves the living room as Geoffrey sat on the lounge confused…

"What does she mean why not?" He asked the servant, not knowing of the situation she was in...

"Shizuma went to Astrea Academy, a school that was known for their students for same-sex affairs, distant from the lure of men. Most chose to give in to the call of each other, although from word of mouth, hosts have been here now and then to deflower some girls, but..." The servant answered.

"So you are saying the daughter of such a well known family is a lesbian? Well isn't she the scarlet letter? If only she was delivered to someone else..." He thought about it, for as long as he knew, he was the only child of his actual family, to be honest the Conway dynasty only had two sons, the other son was now a somewhat struggling man in the cold streets of LA or something similar.

"Are you sure it is impossible to woo a girl like her? I only have the best intentions of Shizuma, normally a family like her's would make her marry someone in spite of her ideals. And the fact that she is in love with another girl puts a minor damper in my pursuit for her…"

A conversation went by quietly with the two as Shizuma sat at the garden thinking about Nagisa, how she wait for another day to visit her again.

"So can I see the Hanazono's crown mistress in about 2 weeks? I wish to take her out to America; introduce her to the fine sights there." He was rather smug about it, he knew with this plan he can not really fail...

"So, you ready to go or you want to speak with Shizuma?" The servant spoke to Geoffrey as he sits down scheming...

"I will like to speak with her again."

"She is in the garden. Normally I would recommend that she is kept to herself. But I will let meet her."

As Shizuma sat on the garden porch pouting over the terrible day she is having. Geoffrey was seen sitting next to her…

"Hey Shizuma, sorry about what happened earlier…I have to admit, maybe my ambition is a bit too much here. I just want to admit that maybe asking to be romantically involved is a bit of a stretch."

"Huh?"

"I just want to say that I want to get acquainted, surely inviting you to on an extended trip won't hurt too much?"

"…keep talking"

"I am thinking of inviting you to an estate I own in Los Angeles, perhaps we could enjoy ourselves with a bit of shopping and diverting ourselves from the whole Silver Spoon ordeal that is your lifestyle. Geoffrey then stopped. Waiting for her to respond…

"Ok, I will tell my father that I am "courting" you, but no kissing or anything more intimate than that. But I guess you have yourself a chance." She takes a sip of the wine as he pours himself a glass"

"Good to hear, well then. Cheers."

"Cheers." She sips the last of the wine, a bitter taste made her think this may change everything she knew…that love will not be easy.

Night dawned over the dormitory of another All Girls school as one bedroom light remain on after the faculty called lights out, as one of them slumped down on the bed. She slides her arms across a young man's chest as he stares blankly to the walls. "Another day, another girl bedside...god this lifestyle is killing me..." The thoughts ran through his mind, what does he need to do to make out some sort of the dreams his father wanted? He only wanted to seek happiness and the dreams of his family. But alas, that won't ever happen for as long as he lived...

"Hey Robby, here is a grand for your services for spending the night with me, my roommate is away on some trip and I could use someone to be with me for a while and all…"

"Whatever." Robert responded as shuffled around to make the girl comfortable

The girl in question was cute but reeked of the usual materialistic and momentary care for whatever person whom will offer to satiate her and as a trophy boyfriend to everyone else to see, how Robby breaks rules and isn't afraid of nothing.

For as long as he knew the trade once something else comes along and he will be tossed aside. Robert was mostly wise enough not to let emotions get in the way of work, just sleep with her and go back to your 11 to 5 lifestyle. Hell this job was a mere case of screw and get out before school expels her and tosses him the clink on trumped up charges of sexual assault. So where did his story begin anyway? Ah yes, parental abandonment, life on the streets, life of living like this…not really. He came from Britain as a baby when his father and mom was planning to start fresh away from the Conway fortune, one that he wished was a part of but due to how he is born exactly one year after his cousin that any chances of inheriting a nice place to live went down the drain with his father's dreams. It's not like dad found problems with his life, they have a nice house, decent job which cost 10% of his dad's dignity and all of Robert's general respect towards him in that area. Mom is content although still wants to be like her brother back in Britain, and then there was the cou…

"Din-din-dan-din-dun"

Unknown caller…

"Damnit, my cell...what is it now...my employer? Yo, make it quick, any more than 5 minutes and the faculty is going found out that I am helping myself to another rich girl."

"Hey it's your cousin Geoffrey!" The bastard being jovial to his cousin for the intent of asking him for a favor as his cheerful tone hides a selfish demeanor."

"Geez, what the hell you calling me lq534 in the evening, don't you know I hate being called after sex?" Robert responded.

"Don't need to bring up your life story, so I got a good girl for you, she is really cute. And rich, you will like her."

"I am sure I am fine with Jenny, Nanami, Chikane as my other girls. So what is her name?"

"Shizuma Hanazono. She is a bit anti-social to guys, but I thought about my cousin and well…I can help you with girl problems if you want me to."

"I got issues about making enough money to live like the rich kids, not being in bed with one of them." Geoffrey grits his teeth as the only person he knew that isn't an employee of his family refuses to aid him. "Well then, I will like say how she is 100% pure virgin, the girl probably never felt the feeling of being deflowered" As Robert waits…he sighs defeatedly

"Alright man, you got yourself one favor, when are you coming over with the lady in waiting?"

"3 days, she is staying over at my place for a week. A nice penthouse resort, want to stay with me for the next 2 weeks?"

"Fine…but don't try anything funny…like that time in Paris…"

"Ah cousin, from my sources, a patrol should be heading your way. We will talk when we meet this week." Robert cuts the line…as he grits his teeth. He scales the wall and leaves the dorm grounds before security arrived… Looking into the night sky, he could see the clouds covering the brightest star of the night…yet it still shine so beautifully…


End file.
